


If you Show me to the Sugar Tree

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gifts, Lingerie, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, while outside is snowing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Mentre fuori nevica e Kakashi e Sakura sono chiusi in casa, la giovane decide di giocare un po' col suo compagno.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, past!Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba (mentioned)
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	If you Show me to the Sugar Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [If you Show me to the Sugar Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148970) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Domenica 4 Febbraio 1684  
> TITOLO: Lollipop (Candyman) - Aqua

Sakura aveva il capo appoggiato al petto nudo di Kakashi che si sollevava in movimenti lenti e ritmici, rasserenanti; con una mano gli sfiorava la pelle e l’intricato intreccio di cicatrici seguendo il ritmo del suo cuore. Kakashi la stringeva a sé e giocava coi suoi capelli sfiorando ogni tanto la pelle nuda della spalla, le dita leggere come ali di farfalla.

Fuori nevicava e Sakura non riusciva a trovare un modo migliore per passare una notte fredda d’inverno se non tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava… e se Shikamaru aveva ragione (e di solito l’aveva) la nevicata sarebbe stata tremenda e con un po’ di fortuna Kakashi avrebbe potuto prendersi la mattinata libera il giorno seguente. E non era una cosa che faceva spesso perché sorprendentemente Kakashi era un Hokage coscienzioso e puntuale, cosa quest’ultima che non era stata certo la sua qualità principale da jōnin-sensei.

Perciò Sakura voleva godersi il più possibile quelle ore insieme e in tranquillità, senza ANBU nascosti in un angolo ad osservarli, senza il rischio di una chiamata urgente dall’ufficio o interruzioni imbarazzanti di assistenti troppo zelanti. Ma al contempo Sakura aveva voglia di giocare un po’ con Kakashi e sapeva esattamente cosa poteva servire allo scopo.

Poco meno di tre settimane prima Ino era passata a prendere un tè a casa sua e, insieme ai soliti dango, aveva portato anche una borsa di _Shizuki’s Secret_ ; Sakura aveva sbirciato rapidamente all’interno e aveva guardato la sua amica con le sopracciglia inarcate. Ino aveva scrollato le spalle e l’aveva accusata di avere intimo noioso. Era vero, naturalmente: il suo cassetto della biancheria non era nulla di speciale, solo reggiseni e slip di cotone senza troppi fronzoli. Non è che non avesse provato a prendere in considerazione di rendere più… maturo il suo intimo, semplicemente si trovava più comoda così. Aveva comprato un tanga quando aveva sedici anni e si era stupita che qualcuno riuscisse a tollerarlo: personalmente l’aveva ritenuto una forma di tortura sadica. E aveva provato il pizzo, un paio d’anni dopo, ma aveva scoperto che le irritava tremendamente la pelle mentre lavorava in ospedale. Per non parlare poi di quando si trovava in missione o si allenava. No, fosse stato per lei l’intimo di cotone sarebbe stato l’unico venduto in tutta Konoha e l’unico autorizzato dall’Hokage per i ninja del Villaggio.

Non che nel suo cassetto non ci fosse altro che cotone, no. Durante la loro breve relazione, Kiba le aveva regalato un completino di seta e pizzo, fatto più di trasparenze che di stoffa, e lei l’aveva indossato per fargli piacere. Una volta. Poi l’aveva nascosto sul fondo del cassetto nella speranza che il detto “lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore” valesse anche per la biancheria. Fortunatamente si erano lasciati di comune accordo solo qualche giorno dopo perciò non aveva dovuto pensare a qualche scusa per non usare più il suo regalo. Tuttavia, nonostante la scomodità del tanga e del reggiseno, Sakura aveva apprezzato molto l’espressione sul volto di Kiba quando si era presentata in camera con solo quello addosso. Ed era esattamente quella l’espressione che voleva vedere a Kakashi. Ma voleva anche arrivarci per gradi e magari punzecchiarlo un po’ e farlo arrossire (Sakura _adorava_ vederlo arrossire).

Senza smettere di accarezzargli il petto lanciò la sua esca con cautela.

«Ino dice che ti farò passare la voglia di fare sesso con me se continuo ad indossare biancheria da dodicenne», buttò lì con voce noncurante, sollevando il viso abbastanza per guardare in faccia il suo personalissimo cuscino vivente.

«Difficile che accada», assicurò Kakashi con un sorriso che lasciò intravedere le punte dei canini leggermente pronunciati, gli occhi scuri che brillavano divertiti. «La tua sarebbe biancheria da dodicenne?» chiese poi, sollevando un sopracciglio e Sakura annuì. «E quale sarebbe la biancheria da ventiduenne, allora?»

Bingo. Kakashi aveva appena abboccato alla sua esca.

«Non hai visto nel cassetto il regalo che mi ha fatto tre settimane fa?» L’uomo scosse il capo evidentemente incuriosito e lei sospirò lasciando il calore delle sue braccia per avvicinarsi alla cassettiera a qualche passo dal letto. «Onestamente pensavo frugassi costantemente tra la mia biancheria…» lo punzecchiò un po’, il tono serio ma il sorriso sulle labbra (non che Kakashi potesse vederla in volto da quella posizione).

La sua frecciatina ottenne la risposta che desiderava: l’uomo alle sue spalle sbuffò e il letto cigolò appena mentre cambiava posizione.

«Solo perché leggo _Icha Icha_ non significa che io sia un pervertito. Sono un adulto, Sakura, non un quindicenne arrapa- oh».

Dopo aver trovato ciò che cercava Sakura si era voltata presentando al suo compagno i due pezzi di raso rosso. Onestamente doveva ammettere che Ino non aveva preso nulla di osceno: il reggiseno era semplice, con le coppe coperte di pizzo, mentre il pezzo sotto era uno slip con una trasparenza ammiccante sul davanti. E a giudicare dall’espressione di shockata meraviglia sul volto di Kakashi, forse la sua amica aveva un po’ ragione.

«Mi stai immaginando con questo addosso, vero?» chiese lei con voce severa, ma le guance le dolevano per lo sforzo di trattenere un sorriso.

Kakashi si mise a sedere portando un ginocchio al petto in modo piuttosto sospetto e si schiarì la gola, gli occhi che dardeggiavano tra il suo volto e il completino che Sakura teneva ancora davanti a sé mentre evidentemente cercava di non soffermarsi troppo sul suo corpo nudo… senza successo.

«Se dicessi di sì cosa faresti?» tentò lui, un po’ esitante.

«Bè, sarebbe un peccato lasciare un regalo ad ammuffire in un angolo, no?» iniziò Sakura lentamente. «Potrei provarlo, tanto per vedere se Ino ha azzeccato la taglia…»

«Immagino che sia pura e semplice cortesia», confermò lui, il volto serio.

Sakura annuì e senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi grigi s’infilò gli slip e poi agganciò il reggiseno mentre Kakashi la osservava come se lui fosse stato un falco e lei un pesciolino che nuotava nel fiume troppo vicino alla superfice.

«Allora, che ne dici? Mi sta bene addosso?» chiese infine, girando un po’ su sé stessa e dandogli una visione completa del suo corpo fasciato di raso (e doveva ammetterlo, la sensazione del tessuto sulla pelle era un po’ strana ma tutto sommato piacevole).

«Benissimo», assicurò Kakashi abbassando la gamba che aveva tenuto piegata al petto, permettendo così a Sakura di vedere quanto in effetti apprezzasse la vista. «Ma sono sicuro che ti starà meglio quando te l’avrò tolto», aggiunse con la voce un po’ roca, gli occhi che brillavano di qualcosa che non era divertimento.

«Che ne dici di verificare la tua teoria?» lo incitò Sakura, avvicinandosi al bordo del letto con lentezza, ancheggiando un po’ più del necessario.

Un secondo dopo i due pezzi di raso erano stati gettati da qualche parte nella stanza buia e lei era di nuovo tra le braccia forti di Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è liberamente tratta dal mio cassetto della biancheria che, come quello di Sakura, è pieno di slip e reggiseni di cotone senza frizzi e lazzi. Anche se recentemente ho aggiunto al mio guardaroba qualche capo un po' più, mmm, maturo? Sexy? Insomma, ci siamo capiti. E forse sarò strana io, ma seriamente i tanga per me sono strumenti di tortura. Viva gli slip, viva il cotone, viva la comodità.  
> Ah, ho una specie di sequel di questa storia in lavorazione su drive (che si chiama "Look out the Window at that Storm" perché sì, Shikamaru aveva ragione e la tempesta era davvero terribile e Konoha si risveglia con tipo un metro di neve e nessuno che può uscire di casa) ma sto cercando di decidere se fare una storia breve o trasformarla in una one shot con un po' di smut. Vedremo.


End file.
